John Dehner
Actor John Dehner made a lot of guest appearances in various western series. Series Gunsmoke (12 episodes) *Hot Spell (season 1, episode 2) *Tap Day for Kitty (season 1, episode 22) *Daddy-O (season 2, episode 36) *And 9 more... Young Maverick (8 episodes) *Clancy (season 1, episode 1) *A Fistful of Oats (season 1, episode 2) *Hearts O' Gold (season 1, episode 3) *And 5 more... The Virginian (7 episodes) *Echo of Another Day (season 1, episode 26) *To Make This Place Remember (season 2, episode 2) *Morgan Starr (season 4, episode 21) *And 4 more... Maverick (5 episodes) *Shady Deal at Sunny Acres (season 2, episode 10) *Greenbacks, Unlimited (season 3, episode 26) *The Devil's Necklace: Part 1 (season 4, episode 31) *The Devil's Necklace: Part 2 (season 4, episode 32) *Marshal Maverick (season 5, episode 10) Rawhide (5 episodes) *Incident at Sulphur Creek (season 2, episode 21) *Incident of the New Start (season 3, episode 17) *Incident of the Four Horsemen (season 5, episode 5) *Incident of Judgment Day (season 5, episode 19) *Incident of the Swindler (season 6, episode 20) The Alaskans (4 episodes) *The Blizzard (season 1, episode 3) *Big Deal (season 1, episode 6) *Remember the Main (season 1, episode 12) *The Devil Made Fire (season 1, episode 37) The Rifleman (4 episodes) *The Money Gun (season 1, episode 33) *The Blowout (season 2, episode 3) *The Baby Sitter (season 2, episode 12) *The Prisoner (season 3, episode 25) Tales of Wells Fargo (4 episodes) *Young Jim Hardie (season 4, episode 1) *Day of Judgment (season 5, episode 1) *Jeff Davis' Treasure (season 5, episode 11) *A Quiet Little Town (season 5, episode 36) Zane Grey Theatre (4 episodes) *Decision at Wilson's Creek (season 1, episode 28)* *Gift from a Gunman (season 2, episode 11) *Legacy of a Legend (season 3, episode 5) *So Young the Savage Land (season 5, episode 5) Bronco (3 episodes) *Payroll of the Dead (season 1, episode 10) *Destinies West (season 4, episode 11) *Then the Mountains (season 4, episode 18) How the West Was Won (3 episodes) *Provost Marshal (season 1, episode 1) *Erika (season 1, episode 2) *Bowie John Christie (season 1, episode 3) The Restless Gun (3 episodes) *The Coward (season 1, episode 16) *Quiet City (season 1, episode 20) *The Hill of Death (season 2, episode 38) Stagecoach West (3 episodes) *Image of a Man (season 1, episode 17) *The Root of Evil (season 1, episode 21) *The Butcher (season 1, episode 25) Wanted: Dead or Alive (3 episodes) *Angels of Vengeance (season 1, episode 33) *The Conquerors (season 1, episode 35) *Twelve Hours to Crazy Horse (season 2, episode 12) The Westerner (3 episodes) *Brown (season 1, episode 3) *The Courting of Libby (season 1, episode 6) *The Painting (season 1, episode 13) Bat Masterson (2 episodes) *Wanted: Dead (season 2, episode 2) *The Prescott Campaign (season 3, episode 18) Black Saddle (2 episodes) *Client: Robinson (season 1, episode 7) *A Case of Slow (season 2, episode 22) Bonanza (2 episodes) *The Mission (season 2, episode 2) *The Gentleman from New Orleans (season 5, episode 18) Frontier (2 episodes) *The Texicans (season 1, episode 13) *Georgia Gold (season 1, episode 28) The High Chaparral (2 episodes) *Surtee (season 2, episode 22) *The Legacy (season 3, episode 11) The Rebel (2 episodes) *The Scalp Hunter (season 2, episode 13) *Jerkwater (season 2, episode 19) Temple Houston (2 episodes) *Enough Rope (season 1, episode 13) *The Gun That Swept the West (season 1, episode 23) Wagon Train (2 episodes) *The Emily Rossiter Story (season 1, episode 7) *The Annie Griffith Story (season 2, episode 21) The Wild Wild West (2 episodes) *The Night of the Casual Killer (season 1, episode 5) *The Night of the Steel Assassin (season 1, episode 16) The Adventures of Kit Carson (1 episode) *Bad Men of Marysville (season 2, episode 24) Barbary Coast (1 episode) *The Day Cable Was Hanged (season 1, episode 11) The Big Valley (1 episode) *The Invaders (season 1, episode 16) Branded (1 episode) *One Way Out (season 1, episode 13) Cheyenne (1 episode) *The Broken Pledge (season 2, episode 20) Cimarron City (1 episode) *Twelve Guns (season 1, episode 4) Empire (1 episode) *Echo of a Man (season 1, episode 11) F Troop (1 episode) *Honest Injun (season 1, episode 12) Frontier Justice (1 episode) *Decision at Wilson's Creek (season 1, episode 8)* Have Gun - Will Travel (1 episode) *High Wire (season 1, episode 8) Laramie (1 episode) *Company Man (season 1, episode 21) Law of the Plainsman (1 episode) *Clear Title (season 1, episode 12) Lawman (1 episode) *The Long Gun (season 4, episode 25) A Man Called Shenandoah (1 episode) *The Young Outlaw (season 1, episode 15) The Monroes (1 episode) *Gun Bound (season 1, episode 20) The Outcasts (1 episode) *Take Your Lover in the Ring (season 1, episode 5) The Sheriff of Cochise (1 episode) *The Lost Mine (season 1, episode 14) Stoney Burke (1 episode) *The King of the Hill (season 1, episode 16) Stories of the Century (1 episode) *Henry Plummer (season 1, episode 17) The Road West (1 episode) *Power of Fear (season 1, episode 14) The Texan (1 episode) *Friend of the Family (season 2, episode 17) Yancy Derringer (1 episode) *Memo to a Firing Squad (season 1, episode 9) Wichita Town (1 episode) *Death Watch (season 1, episode 11) Zorro (1 episode) *The Fall of Monastario (season 1, episode 13) * this episode aired as part of the first season of Zane Grey Theatre and was also included in the first season of Frontier Justice Images John Dehner.png Capt. Francis Cabot.png Rawhide - Incident of the Swindler - Image 7.png Rawhide - Incident of the New Start - Image 3.png Rawhide - Incident of the Swindler - Image 3.png Rawhide - Incident of the New Start - Image 2.png Ben Kerran.png The Monroes - Gun Bound - Image 3.png Rawhide - Incident of Judgment Day - Image 6.png F Troop - Honest Injun - Image 4.png External Links * John Dehner on IMDb * John Dehner on Wikipedia * John Dehner on tv.com Category:Actors